Nightmares or Memories?
by Moodytune
Summary: Amy didn't get what she wanted from The Doctor, goes to bed dissatisfied but has some nightmares which bring The Doctors attention back her way. Set After Flesh and Stone Amy/Eleven Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any part or rights to Doctor Who or any BBC associations

Amy had attempted to seduce The Doctor. She'd known her efforts were futile, but she enjoyed seeing The Doctor squirm. Plus she always enjoyed a good snog. Although she hadn't really had the fairytale ending she'd wanted, with her clothes all on alone in her bed on the Tardis. Nonetheless, Amy expected to have some interesting dreams.

Amy had given up The Doctor and left him to his own devices within the Tardis, fiddling with all of her parts as he completely ignored all of Amy's. As she wandered her bedroom, deep within the Tardis Amy could hear a soft whispering. She gathered it was just The Doctor conversing with the Tardis as he so often did and brushed it off. Amy climbed into bed alone, almost instantaneously as her head hit the pillow she began to fall asleep. Amy dreamt about the continuation of their little 'charade.' Taking the words of The Doctor, "Possibly the single most important thing in the universe is that I get you sorted out right now," very literally. Grinning as she drifted into a deep sleep, forgetting the fantasy altogether.

Amy became alert within her dream, hearing a dull thud. Like somebody hammering, it then became clearer that it was actually someone at her door. Unaware she was still dreaming, Amy arose from bed, walking towards her door with unfaltering steps. Reaching for the handle and ripping open the door. Amy saw nobody, which was the same visual she d have had if she opened her eyes. But the knocking continued, not on her door but on all of the doors down the corridor. The whispers she heard in her head were talking to her, she knew now they were not The Doctors distant ramblings.

Amy feeling brave in this certain situation walked to the closest door, but as she approached the knocking stopped. Instead she could feel a breeze tickling her left shoulder; she reached her hand quickly to find the source of the cold air. Amy retracted her hand quickly as she felt another hand resting upon her shoulder. It didn't have solidity to it, but it was there. Amy quickly turned on the spot and screamed loudly at what she saw. Standing in front of her was not only the figure that had seconds ago had his hand on her shoulder, but 9 others. 10 wispy figures stood in front of her, her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as another hand grabbed at her shoulder. This hand was solid and felt warm as it pulled her into an embrace. As she was pulled out of the hug, Amy realised it was The Doctor.

Amy gathered she must have been sleep walking, but her surroundings did not appear familiar. The Doctor had his concerned look as he held her at an arms distance surveying her face for signs of something wrong.  
"Doctor I must have just been sleep walking, it s okay. Humans do it sometimes," Amy joked trying to get him to lose his anxious look.  
"Amy, how did you get into this room? It s been locked for years, I can t even access it by Sonic. Why did the Tardis let you in but not me?" The Doctor plundered through his thoughts.

"I don't know but it was scary, I heard voices and then there were all these men. Like ghosts, then you pulled me out of my dream," Amy rambled.  
"Ghosts don t exist Amy, but memories do. How many men exactly? What did they look like?"  
Amy recurred each of them in turn remembering their most memorable characteristics.  
"Well, the one touching my shoulder was old and he had grey hair, one had a leather jacket and large ears, another a long scarf and curly black hair.."  
"Okay! OKAY! No need to remind me," The Doctor interrupted as if remembering a bad memory.  
"Remind you? How do you know them Doctor?"  
"Well Amy, I told you about all of the companions, but I didn't tell you my neat little trick," The Doctor grinned as if he had a secret to tell. "Time Lords have a way of cheating death, we regenerate . New Body, same person. All of those men you saw, they were me in the past."  
"So Doctor, you re the 11th?" Amy noted counting from the group of men in her nightmare. "Why did I get haunted by your past, that s not exactly ghostly?"  
"I think the dream had something to do with this room, it opened up old parts of the Tardis s memory so she decided to show off for you."

After the Doctor had full explained the regeneration and all of the things that followed him in the Time Lord criteria, Amy sufficed she could go back to sleep.  
"I guess it s not that scary, and as long as the Tardis is done playing games with my dreams I can probably go back to sleep."  
"Glad to hear it pond, shall I escort you back to your room?" The Doctor offered, ever the gentleman.  
"Yes, but I want you to stay," Amy pleaded.  
"Amelia, we've discussed this. Now you know the full extent of my 900 years of living, this cannot work," The Doctor replied reasoning with Amy. " Besides think of poor Rory."  
"No, not like that Doctor. I promise to not use my 'powers of seduction' if you just stay for one night, I would sleep much better. Please?" Replied Amy, practically begging.

The Doctor finally agreed, hoping he wasn't making the wrong decision. They laid across one another Amy laying on The Doctors stomach staring up at the ceiling as they conversed. After some talking, their usual flirty banter Amy became quite tired again. Falling asleep on The Doctor, he didn't notice at first but after her silence and no reply gathered what had happened. He figured his job here was done, but he had promised not to leave her.  
He shimmied out from beneath her and wedging his arms beneath her back and knees, lifted her into his arms to place her in a more comfortable position on her bed.

He gave in and decided it would do no harm, climbing into bed next to Amy. As his body dipped the mattress Amy subconsciously breathed a deep breath, reaching to wrap The Doctors body across hers. He let it happen, even if their relationship couldn't continue the way Amy had wanted, this was nice. It gave him comfort, to feel another body, maybe it was good for him not to spend a night alone. The Doctors arm draped over Amy holding her at her stomach and their legs making a wedge together, he leaned over her and placed a soft goodnight kiss on her pale freckled cheek. Amy's cheekbones widened in reaction with a closed eye grin, turning instead to face The Doctor as she slept. This time he had full appreciation of her beauty, and couldn't resist, as they drifted off to sleep he placed a chaste kiss on her perfect pink lips.


End file.
